Walking on Air
by The.Evil.In.Blue
Summary: AU - She was trapped, that she was sure of. Her mind screamed yet no sound escaped through her open lips. The figure above her smiled, a twisted, demented smile and with a jolt, she realised she couldn't move. KanameXYuuki, ZeroXOC.


_**Hello world! Guess who's back *evil grin* that's right, I'M BACK!**_

_**Since I seem to be forever unsatisfied with my stories and always seem to edit and re-edit them, it should have been expected that Vampire Knight Terrorland would suffer the same consequences.**_

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. The setting was taken from Alice:Madness Returns, which belongs to American McGee and Spicy Horse. Plot belongs to me.**_

**_Also, I know some of you HATE the use of Western names in this an anime where everyone has a Japanese name but please, bear with me this chapter. :o3_**

_**DON'T YOU DARE PLAGIARIZE!**_

* * *

_**Walking on Air**_

_**Chapter 1: Of bad luck, dreams and furry animals.**_

_x_

_**"Seek and ye shall find they say, but they don't say what you'll find"**_

_x_

Alice never felt so ridiculous in her whole life.

Well... there was that one time when her mother bought her a christmas tree themed dress to wear at the Christmas dinner last year, but that was bearable.

This... was unforgivable.

There she was, soaking wet thanks to the puddle that was so conveniently (note the sarcasm) placed in front of her house. Puddle that she failed to see in her hurry to reach home early because apparently, her father invited some friends over at dinner.

She cursed silently, aware that if her mother would hear her now, she would get scolded for her foul language.

She huffed, face flushed and green eyes blazing with anger - why on earth did _this _had to happen _now_?

She made her way up the stairs to the front door, ignoring the drops of water that fell behind and around her. Her hand raised, ready to twist the handle when the door suddenly flew open and she found herself staring at a man - no, boy whose eyes widened at the state she was in.

Instinctively, she flushed and cursed her luck.

"Alice?" Her eyes widened at the familiar voice and her eyes snapped up to the boy's face. She flushed even more, if that was possible, when she spotted the ridiculous snow-white hair and big lavender eyes that now held a spark of confused amusement.

"Don't ask." She managed to mutter before making her way inside and hurrying up the stairs to her room. She ignored her mother's calls from the living room and slammed the door closed, leaning against it and releasing a frustrated breath.

Why, why on earth did her father had to invite _them_!

Horace Coffer was the most snobbish man she ever met, not to mention he had an ego bigger that his house (which wasn't small, god no) and a wife that was his total opposite. Alice never really paid attention to him and could care less about his opinion on her, but the real reason she was so flustered was because of _him_.

Alexander Coffer. Horace's elder son. The boy Alice bumped into on her way inside.

She groaned, waves of embarrassment washing over her and made her way to the dresser, angrily grabbing the black dress she saved for today.

Her soaked clothes clung to her frame and she hurriedly slipped out of them, shoving aside the pile with her foot. Grabbing a towel, she tried to wipe the dampness off her body, groaning in frustration when she could still feel her skin wet.

"Alice!"

"Coming!" She shouted, slipping into the dress and struggling with the shoes while hopping to the door.

"Over here, Alice!" She heard her mother's voice compelling her towards the living room.

Alice took a deep breath and briefly ran her hands through her dark hair, nervous.

"Oh, dear, there you are!" Mrs. Coffer exclaimed, standing up. Alice bowed respectfully and apologized for the lateness.

"Don't fret, dear, it was nothing." Her mother smiled warmly and Alice felt a surge of relief and a small grateful smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Silent, she sat down on the only space left at the table.

Beside Alexander.

She cursed her luck for the second time that day.

"So, Alice, how is school going?" Horace asked. She was taken aback at the sudden question, seeing as Horace never addressed her directly, preferring to converse with her parents.

"Uhh...good?" She slapped herself inwardly. God,why did it had to come out as a question?

"Good? I'd say excellent! You see, Horace, Alice's piano lessons paid off; she really is a fast learner!" Her mother said excitedly. Alice sighed.

"Really? I'd love to watch her perform, one day." Her breath got stuck somewhere in her throat and her heart sped up erratically. Her wide eyes raised to meet Alexander's warm ones and she flushed, quickly lowering her head once again.

"That's a lovely idea, Alexander." Mrs. Coffer complimented.

"What do you say, Alice?" Her father suddenly joined.

_'I say no.'_

"Uhm...now?" She stupidly asked. Her mother nodded, auburn curls bouncing with the movement. Alice sighed inwardly and stood up, the hem of the dress brushing her tights. She licked her lips, nervous.

"Uhh..Okay.." She slowly made her way to the black piano in the corner of the room, feeling her legs boneless. She cast a nervous look over her shoulder to see Alexander smiling.

She sat down on the wooden bench, her trembling hands raised.

Her rapidly beating heart slowed down as she pressed the opening key and she felt a small relaxed smile bloom on her face. Her eyes closed for a second.

As her hands traveled over the piano's keys, she secretly felt grateful that her mother signed her up for the piano lessons. Never in her life did she felt so free, so different, like she could escape the dark gloomy days in London to a place full of sunny days and happiness - not that she wasn't happy here, God forbid she even thought those things. She had a loving mother and a protective father, an older sister to admire and friends she cared for, even thought some of them were some snobbish brats.

"Good job, Alice!" Her mother complimented. Alice opened her eyes, surprised. Was it over already?

She stoop up, bowed and made her way back to the table.

The rest of the evening was spent conversing and fake laughing as Horace's horrible jokes.

* * *

_She heard laughs and shouts coming from behind her and she glanced from the corner of her eye at the trees that passed_

_Wait._

_She was running._

_Her eyes blurred with tears - why was she crying? - and her heart beat erratically, in time with her gasped breaths._

_She tripped. Her mind screamed at her to get up and run, but she couldn't. Alice turned her head to see the shadows closing in on her untill they stopped at the edge of the woods. _

_She blinked, surprised. Why weren't they attacking her?_

_Looking around, her eyes widened. She was in a clearing of some sort, with the sun shining brightly over the smooth grass. She risked a peek at the unmoving shadows to see they were in the shadow of the forest. They didn't like the sun? Well, that was good to know._

_One of them moved forward but hissed when it's hand made contact with the sun. Huge red eyes opened to stare at her, the promise of paint etched deep inside them. Alice shivered and stood up on wobbly feet._

_Where was she?_

_She heard rustling from behind her and she yelped, turning around only to fall on her behind again, terrified green eyes staring at the moving bush a few feet away from her. White ears emerged, followed by somehow familiar warm lavender eyes._

_"Alice?" Alice was sure she heard the voice before. The rabbit hopped towards her, paw outstretched. She noticed he was wearing a brown waistcoat with a large leather pocket, a golden chain dangling out of it. Alice grabbed his paw instinctively._

_The shadows behind her hissed and growled, the echoes making her shiver. They started whispering, haunting voices she never wanted to hear again grating on her ears, making her mind scream at her to 'RUN, DAMMIT!"!_

_"Save us, Alice!" The rabbit whispered, whimpering when one of the shadows lunged at the clearing only to claw at the ground once he felt the daylight. Alice turned her head and she gasped, bile rising._

_It wasn't a shadow, it was some kind of... __**thing**__. She couldn't tell what it was since the green skin that covered it started to boil like water. It screamed, high and sharp and Alice had to cover her ears from the horrible sound. However, it was abruptly cut off and she watched as the thing stopped moving, patches of skin peeling and falling on the grass. She covered her mouth and nose at the foul stench that came and watched how a green-like matter started oozing out of the rapidly decaying flesh... puss, maybe?_

_"Alice, save us!" The rabbit cried urgently, it's small paws tugging at Alice's blue dress - wait, blue? She stood up and looked down at herself. A familiar deep blue dress replaced the white nightgown she wore just moments ago, complete with a snow-white apron tied at the back with a large bow. Her once bare feet were now clad in black and white stripped stockings along with a pair of black leather knee-high boots._

_She blinked, confused._

_"Oh, dear, no more time!" The rabbit suddenly exclaimed, looking up. She saw the sky slowly darken and she cast a terrified look at thee shadows that now besides the large red eyes, were now spurting razor-sharp teeth that curved in a malicious grin._

_"Alice, you have to hurry!" She opened her mouth to ask the small rabbit what was he talking about when everything went black._

_Then she heard the shadows scream and laugh, grotesque sound that made the hair on the back of her neck stand._

_Something sharp dug in her arm, and when she heard the white rabbit scream then a sickening sound of flesh being ripped apart, she shrieked._

* * *

Alice shot up from the bed, heart beating rapidly and green eyes darting around the dark room. She shivered and noted that her whole body was covered in cold sweat, strands of hair sticking to her face and throat. The deep breaths she took helped Alice calm down, even if just a little, and she slowly got out of the bed, making her way to the door.

She really needed a glass of milk now.

The whole house was quiet, except the sound of the pendulum clock her father held in his office. Trying not to make much sound, Alice silently made her way downstairs, her fingers gently brushing the wall while squinting her eyes to try and make out the shape of every step on the staircase.

The kitchen wasn't as large as her mother would have liked, and Alice felt grateful for that as she made her way to the opposite wall of the room heading for the light switch.

Her eyes closed against the light and she rubbed at them, blinking rapidly.

The rabbit's words haunted her as she opened the fridge to grab one of the milk bottles.

_'Save us, Alice!'_

It was stupid of her to dwell on it, but even though she was wide awake, Alice still couldn't shake off the cold feeling that settled in her bones, or the occasional speeding of her heart.

She was scared and she knew it. Curse her paranoia.

. . .

Her eyes widened and she almost dropped the bottle when she heard a distinctive 'creak' on the wooden floor in the hall. her breath caught in her chest and she froze.

She heard it again, this time accompanied by a 'crack' as if someone was beneath the floor and wanted to break free.

Alice crouched down, behind the counters and gently set the milk bottle down.

With her heart beating wildly in her chest and short gasped breaths, she slowly made her way towards the hall.

She didn't know what compelled her to move towards the sounds, but her curiosity got the best of her. In the back of her mind, she heard her father say 'Curiosity killed the cat' but she chose to ignore it.

There was nothing there, she noticed, with a relieved breath and stepped outside of the kitchen.

Just as her foot touched the wood, she heard another 'crack' and fell the vibration of it up her leg. Alice froze. She looked down and her eyes widened.

The wood cracked, bright blue light emanating from under it. Her breath caught in her chest and tried to move her legs to no avail. More cracks were heard and now pieces of wood fell down the brightly lit hole. With that, the wood beneath Alice's feet shattered and she fell down into the blinding light.

She screamed, closing her eyes as she fell uncontrollably through the air, lilmbs flailing.

Her eyes opened to see odd objects fly by - plates, teacups, pocket watches, playing cards and even doll parts. She really hoped she was still dreaming.

She felt light. Well, lighter that she usually was, seeing as Alice was rather skinny for her age. Strange blue and purple lights floated around her. Her legs burned, soon followed by her arms and body. Alice closed her eyes against the pain, gritting her teeth determined not to scream. She failed however, when she felt her the same burning travel to her head.

She let out a sharp scream, feeling as if her whole body would explode in seconds. However, her eyes opened and was surprised to feel that the pain was quickly disappearing untill there was no trace of burning whatsoever.

Alice looked down and almost fainted. Her nightgown vanished, instead being replaced by the blue dress and white apron in her dream. She felt warm and realised she was floating downwards, mountains, rivers and oversized mushrooms passing by. Her boots touched the ground and she fell down, legs unable to support her.

She blinked and looked around terrified but at the same time curious. Lush forests surrounded the clearing she was in, the trees oddly twisted around, with colourful leaves that varied from burgundy to pink. Various sized mushrooms -striped and checkered- grew around her and even on the trunks of the trees! She looked up and saw oversize domino pieces, dices and playing cards float around, serving as some kind of steps. A large stream ran through the clearing, disappearing over the size of a nearby cliff. Alice crawled over and peered down the cliff.

She gasped, her vision blurring.

All she could see was a blue sky below. She looked around, realising she was on a floating island. One of many, she added, noticing the different shaped islands floating around and above her.

Despite the unknown landscape, she felt waves of happiness wash over her, along with a sense of comfort and tranquility. She closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment to listen to the peaceful sound of the stream and the chirps of the birds. Instinctively, she smiled and rose to her feet.

Where on earth was she?

* * *

**A/N: **Phew, well that went rather smoothly...I guess. This chapter was actually created now a few months ago...ok more than a few months ago and only now did I have the courage of posting it. Well, I hope you'll like it and review~

Remember~ reviews=a happy writer= more inspiration= more chapters= FASTER UPDATES!

Come on, don't be shy, I don't bite~ *smirk*


End file.
